Ed, Edd n Eddy My Episode Changes
Hello, there. I am Bella, and this is my FanFic. Well, it's more like episode changes. You see, I like to pretend that I am in EEnE and these are my parts in some of the episodes. I am only including the funniest ones. Enjoy, and don't judge me! My Changes To The Episode 'Pop Goes The Ed' (Scene- The Eds are in the kiddie pool.) Nazz: (Walks up with Bella) Hi Ed, Edd and Eddy. You boys look cool. Mind if we join you? Eddy: (Nervous) Uh, Ed has three nipples like that bad guy from James Bond. Bella: That's disgusting! (Runs off) Nazz: You guys are funny! (Walks after Bella) Bella: (Off screen in the back ground) You think that's funny? That's just gross! My Changes To The Episode 'A Pinch To Grow An Ed' (Note: I am not trying to get tall in this episode. I am just hanging out with Eddy.) (Scene-Eddy and Bella are outside Edd's garage. Bella is sitting, playing with Felice, and Eddy is trying to get in.) Bella: Good things come to those who wait, Eddy. Eddy: Yeah, right. (Bella rolls her eyes) (Scene- Ed and Edd are looking for Bella and Eddy, who are walking through the ally with all the trash.) Ed and Edd: Eddy! Bella! Eddy: (Kicks a can and we hear a yowl) Sorry, Felice. (Felice jumps into Bella's arms) Bella: She's ok. My Changes To The Episode 'Sir-Ed-alot' (Scene- Bella and the Eds just trapped Sarah under the cage. Bella is on a throne next to Eddy.) Edd: All hail king Eddy! Eddy: Thanks squire. Sarah: King? There is no king! I'm the queen! Bella: And I'm the princess. (Scene- They are about to start the horse race. Bella is pretending to be a horse, and Felice is the rider.) Ed: I'm a horse! Eddy: You're a horse's- Bella: (Warningly) Eddy! Sarah: You better win! Bella: I doubt it. I run on all fours all the time, so I'm an expert at this. My Changes To The Episode 'Quick Shot Ed' (Scene- Eddy just found the camera.) Eddy: Hey, Ed. (Takes a picture of Ed, Edd and Bella, dazing them.) Bella: Ahh! Ed: Cool! Do it again, Eddy! Bella: No, wait! (Eddy takes the picture and Bella faints.) Eddy: Hehehe...check it out! (Picture is of the Eds in t her normal spots, and Bella is falling backwards.) Edd: Eddy, I think I'm temporarily impaired, and I think Bella is unconscious. Bella: (Wakes up) Eddy! How many times have I told you? I can't stand bright flashes! My Changes To The Episode 'Read All About Ed' (Scene- The machine just went haywire, causing a newspaper to hit Sarah very lightly.) Sarah: Ed! You hit me and I'm telling mom! Ed: (Eats the paper) All gone! Bella: That's disgusting, Ed. My Changes To The Episode 'An Ed Too Many' (Scene: Bella and the Eds are making pizza. FYI I am an expert at making Italian food.) Eddy: Ed! Quit eating all the cheese! Ed: (Confused) Cheese? Swiss? Eddy: Pepperoni, Italian. Bella: (Happily) Like me! Ed: Slicer, aluminium. (Scene- The Eds just pulled Edd away from Sarah on top of the fridge.) Sarah: (Angrily) Give me back my boyfriend! Bella: (Pops up on the fridge, it hanging off the side) Technically, he's not your boyfriend, he's my step-brother. So could you be so kind as to (Angrily) BACK OFF?! (Calmly) Grazie. (Scene- Bella and the Eds just found the four-leaf-clover.) Eddy: Let's go to my house and make some pizza. Edd: I'll make the sauce. Ed: I'll get in the way and make a big mess. Bella: (Happily) And I'll make my own pizza because yours will surely be a piece of crap! My Changes To The Episode 'Ed-n-Seek' (Scene- The Eds are looking for stuff in the couch and chair. Bella is sitting on the couch, reading and not paying attention to what is going on.) Ed: (From inside the chair) Look what I found, guys! Eddy: (Excited) Cash? Edd: (Excited) Dust bunnies? Bella: (Still ready her book, not really asking a question as to what Ed found) Harry Potter! (Scene- Bella and the Eds are in the fake bush. Edd and Eddy are shaking the soda cans.) Ed: Pop? Edd: Yes please. (Ed sprays him with the soda) Eddy: Good one, Ed! (Laughs and gets sprayed by a soda from Edd) Bella: (Annoyed) Why can't you guys drink soda like normal people? Ed: Cuz we're not. Bella: (Under her breath) Obviously. My Changes To The Episode 'Look Into My Eds' (Scene- Eddy is trying to hypnotize Lee.) Eddy: (Spins the wheel) Prepare to be mesmerated! Lee: No way I'll be mesmerated. I ate my roughage. Bella: First of all, it's pronounce mesmerized. Second, it's called 'being hypnotized' not mesmerized. Eddy: Whatever. You get my point. (Scene- End of the episode.) Marie: (Hears barking) Lee, go tell those mutts to quiet down! Lee: Alright! (Walks outside) Would you mutts SHUT UP?! (Shows the Eds acting like dogs. Bella, hypnotized into being the Kankers pet cat, appears in the door with Felice. The Eds keep barking, causing Bella to hiss at them. Lee throws her shoe at the Eds) That should keep 'em quiet. (Walks back inside) My Changes To The Episode 'Vert-Ed-Go' (Scene- Bella and the Eds just found out about the Kankers stealing there clip house.) The Eds: Welcome to our club house! (The kids laugh and and the Eds shout as they see the club house) Bella: I kinda like it. My Changes To The Episode 'Keeping Up With The Eds' (Scene- Bella and the Eds just made the grass grow.) Edd: (Looking at the grass) We mow all this?! Eddy: We're gonna be rich! Bella: (Picks a stem of grass and tastes it) Not bad. Edd: That's disgusting, Bella. Bella: (Shrugs) I'm a cat. Cats like to eat grass sometimes. (Scene- Victor is trying to bite Bella and the Eds' heads in the mud.) Bella: (After Victor bites her head) My hair! Eddy: So what? Bella: (Angry) GET YOUR MOUTH OFFA MY HAIR!